Not alone
by Chi du ciel
Summary: " Je suis tellement désolé mon neveu. " Murmura t-il de sa voix grave et rauque en saisissant la main crispée de Zuko.   traduction d'une fanfic de toxic-dreamer-2


Pour changer de Star Trek …

Bon heu … c'est à dire qu'avec le bac à la fin de l'année il faut que j'améliore mon anglais :p Quoi de mieux qu'une petite traduction de temps en temps pour remonter le niveau ? Je commence avec celle ci parce que c'était un véritable coup de coeur et que j'ai eu très envie de vous la faire partager. Passez donc sur la page de son véritable auteur. C'est une américaine qui répond sous le pseudonyme de toxic-dreamer-2. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de regarder toutes ces fanfics mais celle ci est décidément ma préféré parmi ses 41 histoires ( quand même, je lui tire mon chapeau ) Elle a agréablement accepté de me laisser traduire cette histoire :)

Disclamer : Alors rien n'est à moi, ni avatar, ni Zuko, ni Iroh … pas même l'histoire ! :'D

* * *

**Je ressentait un besoin incroyable d'écrire quelque chose sur Zuko et Iroh. J'aime le lien qu'il les unis dans la série. J'espère que ça ne semble pas OOC.**

**

* * *

**

Les paupières toujours fermé, Zuko reprenait lentement conscience, luttant dans un premier temps pour se rappeler précisément la raison pour laquelle il s'était trouvé inconscient.

L'air ambiant de lui paraissait chaud, et l'effort qu'il faisait pour respirer lui faisait mal à la poitrine. Haletant légèrement, ses mains désespérément crispées sur ce qui semblait être un draps pendant qu'il se forçait à ouvrir ses yeux.

Bien que sa vision fut légèrement embué par le sommeil, il reconnu sa chambre sans avoir à la détailler. Il avait passé tellement de jour ici depuis son bannissement, épuisé par l'entraînement, qu'il savait où il était rien qu'en levant simplement les yeux au plafond.

Une nouvelle douleur sourde dans son corps et le brouillard qui s'immisçait dans son esprit lui firent comprendre qu'il s'agissait de bien plus qu'une simple fatigue ou douleur d'entraînement.

Son mal de tête était devenu la cause de sa vision légèrement floue et il ferma ses yeux une fois encore, gémissant doucement en sentant les ténèbres qui l'attirait lui apporter un soulagement.

" Mon neveu ? "

Entendant le timbre de cette voix si familière, Zuko combattu ce besoin de dormir, ouvrant ses yeux à nouveau. Regardant lentement à sa droite il put voir son oncle qui se tenait à présent au dessus de lui, le front plissé par la préoccupation.

" Doucement Prince Zuko. " Il sentit la main de son oncle se poser sur son épaule nue, réalisant pour la première fois qu'il était torse nu. " Vous ne devez pas essayer de bouger. "

Zuko regarda une fois de plus le visage de son oncle, confus.

" Bien que, " médita Iroh en tordant sa barbe avec son autre main. " quoi qu'il en soit vous ne pouvez sans doute pas bouger davantage. "

Zuko déglutit, sa gorge était sèche et légèrement enflée.

" Mon … mon oncle ? "

Sa voix était rauque et vacillante.

Iroh fronça les sourcils, remarquant cette confusion dans le regard peiné de son neveu.

" Vous souvenez vous de ce qui c'est passé Prince Zuko ? " Demanda t-il, serrant son épaule dans un geste rassurant.

Zuko tenta de se remémorer quelque chose … n'importe quoi qui puisse être responsable de sa situation actuelle, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il voulait le lui demander, mais parler s'avéra difficile. A la place, il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête du mieux qu'il pouvait.

" Je vois. "

Lorsque son oncle retira sa main de son épaule Zuko l'avait à peine remarqué, il était trop occupé à essayer de respirer à plein poumon … il faisait si chaud et la pièce était si mal aérée, qu'il semblait que son état ne puisse qu'aller en s'aggravant.

" Là. "

Il sentit soudain quelque chose de froid que l'on posait sur son front. Il ouvrit ses paupières fatigués et leva confusément les yeux sur son oncle, qui tamponnait précautionneusement un chiffon humide sur son visage rouge.

" Tu as un peu de fièvre. " L'informa Iroh.

Zuko ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pu se passer et se sentit soudainement frustré de son incapacité à communiquer correctement.

" C'est compréhensible que tu ne te rappelles de rien, " Lui dit son oncle, continuant de tamponner le chiffon sur le visage de Zuko. " C'est un des nombreux effets du poison. "

Quand le vieux général croisa le regard de Zuko, il nota la confusion et l'angoisse que ses mots avaient évoqués.

Du poison ? Il avait été empoisonné ? Comment ? Par qui ?

Zuko se sentit à nouveau frustré de ne pas pouvoir simplement demander les réponses à ces questions. Heureusement son oncle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour qu'il n'ai pas besoin de demander.

" Nous avons été attaqué. " Expliqua Iroh, sans croiser à nouveau le regard de Zuko. " Pendant notre dernière escale pour y recueillir du matériel. "

Iroh soupira, posa le chiffon dans un bol d'eau à côté du lit de Zuko.

" J'ai peur de ce que certaines personnes n'ai pas apprécié le fait que des soldats de la nation de feu se trouvaient parmi eux, bien que nous nous trouvions dans un endroit célèbre pour ses échanges de commerce entre les trois pays.

Zuko était fatigué et avait encore mal, mais il était déterminé à rester éveiller et entendre de qui était arrivé. Après tout, une attaque directe dirigé sur eux aurait pu être facilement contrée par les soldats ou même Iroh et lui même.

" Ils ont été assez avisé pour déployer une attaque furtive, mais il étaient encore jeune et mal entraînés. " Iroh secoua la tête, presque avec pitié. " C'est une pitié cette amertume que la guerre à apporté aux autres. "

Son oncle croisa son regard un instant puis le recommença à le fuir. Zuko se demanda vaguement pourquoi il semblait si peu disposer à le regarder. Avait-ce été si terrible ? … Il l'avait certainement trouvé terrible.

" Je crois que de leur part c'était de la chance pure qu'ils aient réussit à vous toucher. "

L'attention de Zuko fut captée. Ils l'avaient frappé ?

Il serra les poings. Même si il ne se souvenait pas de l'accident, il ne voulait pas imaginer qu'une telle chose s'était produite.

" Vous n'avez commis aucune erreur je vous assure, Prince Zuko. " Répondit Iroh, voyant que son neveu était tendu. " Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que vous ayez pu voir la fléchette venir. "

Une fléchette ? Un dard empoisonné.

Zuko se détendit un peu, puis ricana intérieurement. Les lâches.

" Je ne pense même pas que vous ayez remarqué de ce qui s'était passé, mais il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que le poison fasse effet. " Déclara farouchement son oncle. " Je ne savais même pas que quelque chose n'allait pas jusqu'à ce que nous soyez tombé à côté de moi. "

Zuko sentit sa colère s'affaiblir alors que le ton et le regard de son oncle s'obscurcissaient. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui donna à Zuko des difficulté pour la reconnaître, peut-être était-ce à cause du poison ou simplement d'autre chose.

" Votre respiration était rapide et vous étiez pâle. " L'informa Iroh, en fermant ses propres yeux. " Quand j'ai demandé si vous alliez bien, j'ai été surpris que vous n'avez même pas rejeté ma question. Vous avez dit que vous étiez sentit bizarre peu de temps avant de vous effondrer. "

Son oncle reprit son souffle, et Zuko réalisa soudain à quel point les effets du poison devaient être grave pour qu'il l'ai touché pendant tout ce temps.

" C'est alors que j'ai trouvé la fléchette, aussi petite qu'elle était. A première vue il semblait impossible qu'elle puisse faire autant de dégâts." sa voix s'est montré plus forte, " Les hommes étaient en état d'alerte et on rapidement repéré l'assaillant et ses compagnons. Ils ont été appréhendés et remis aux autorités locales. "

Zuko fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration. Remis aux autorités ? Ils devraient payer de leur vie pour avoir mit en danger le prince de la nation du Feu. Ceux qui menacent la famille royale doivent être exécutés.

" Vous devez comprendre, mon neveu. " Répondit son oncle sans avoir lever les yeux vers lui, mais il avait évidement anticipé sa réaction. " Vous étiez dans un sale état et deviez être ramené à bord du navire avec un guérisseur le plus tôt possible. La mort de ces jeunes hommes n'a fait qu'alimenter la haine et la peur pour la nation du feu. "

Zuko détourna lentement la tête, peu satisfait.

Iroh soupira, ayant anticipé cette réaction.

" Le guérisseur a fait tout ce qu'il a pu. " Dit-il tranquillement à Zuko. " Le poison est généralement fatal. "

Zuko se crispa. Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait mourir. Que le poison puisse être si puissant. Il n'a pas cherché à caché son inquiétude lorsqu'il regarda son oncle, qui, finalement, se tourna vers lui.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas mon neveu. " Lui dit-il en souriant légèrement. " Il y a un remède, et nous ferons une halte dans un autre port très bientôt pour le récupérer. Pendant ce temps, vous avez reçu des médicament pour vous aider à ralentir les symptômes. Le fait que vous soyez conscient est une preuve de leur efficacité.

Son oncle tentait de relativiser la situation, mais Zuko pouvait sentir la douleur dans ses muscles, ses articulations et des brûlures dans la poitrine. Il tressaillit soudain, en prenant des inspirations rapides que le douleur semblait lui imposer par impulsion dans tout son corps. Ne sachant ce qui avait déclenché ce malaise soudain, Zuko ne pu que serrer les mains et gémir, fermant les yeux dans une grimace douloureuse.

Iroh fronça les sourcils de surprise et d'inquiétude, posant sa main sur le bras de Zuko. Il était brûlant de fièvre et tremblait légèrement alors que Zuko gémissait et haletait. Il frotta le bras de son neveu et chuchota des mots apaisants, tout en sachant qu'à cet instant son neveu n'y portait pas son attention.

Bien vite la douleur passa, et la respiration de Zuko devint moins difficile, son visage n'était plus tordu par la douleur. Iroh déglutit la salive qui était resté au travers de sa gorge.

" Je suis tellement désolé mon neveu. " Murmura t-il de sa voix grave et rauque en saisissant la main crispée de Zuko. " Peut-être que si je vous avais laissé sur le bateau comme vous l'aviez souhaité, " Dit-il avec regret, en évitant une fois encore le regard du prince, " Peut-être alors aurais-je pu vous éviter cette souffrance. "

Zuko cligna des yeux, bien qu'encore un peu étourdit, il pouvait entendre les paroles de son oncle et sentir une fois encore sa main ferme. La souffrance qui avait secoué son corps s'était transformé en une douleur sourde, et c'était comme si les paroles de son oncles avaient déclenché quelque chose dans son esprit, il se rappela soudain de sa venue à terre.

Son oncle avait voulu visiter les boutiques et demandé à ce qu'il se joigne à lui. Zuko n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, mais Iroh avait tant insisté, déclarant qu'il n'était pas sain de rester sur un bateau tout le temps et que cela lui ferait du bien. Il avait finalement accepté, mais seulement pour qu'enfin son oncle cesse de le harceler.

A présent Zuko compris pourquoi son oncle ne le regardais pas. C'était de la culpabilité que Zuko avait entendu dans sa voix.

Il fronça les sourcils, souhaitant dire à son oncle combien il était sot de se jeter à lui même ce blâme. C'était de la faute de ces hommes et de leur amertume, et peut-être même de sa propre faute pour avoir baissé sa garde. Son oncle n'avait rien à regretter et il était insensé de s'excuser pour une chose pareille.

Malheureusement Zuko ne pouvait pas lui dire tout cela, pas maintenant, ou du moins pas de la façon dont il avait l'habitude.

Malgré tout, il prit quelques inspirations, déterminé tout du moins mettre le vieil homme à l'aise.

" Pas … de votre … faute. " Il réussit à dire d'une voix râpeuse, attirant l'attention de son oncle.

Le visage du vieux général apparu surprit, mais bien vite il se détendit avec un soulagement de gratitude.

" Je vous remercie Prince Zuko. " Répondit-il doucement, et cette fois avec un petit sourire sincère.

Une facette de Zuko voulait lui retourner le geste, mais une vague de nausée s'empara de lui et froisser son visage dans une expression d'inconfort.

Il gémit doucement et entendu son oncle quitter brièvement ses côtés.

Quand il revient une seconde plus tard, il attira Zuko près de lui, le soutenant par le dos.

" Buvez cela. " Commanda t-il doucement lorsque Zuko ouvrit les yeux.

Il regarda la petite tasse avec lassitude et lorsque son oncle la porta à ses lèvres, il détourna la tête.

" Pas de thé … encore. " Murmura t-il en se sentant encore plus malade à cette pensée.

Son oncle rit.

" Non mon neveu, ce n'est pas du thé. " Répondit le vieil homme. " Mais vous souhaiterez bientôt que cela en soit. Après tout ce médicament n'est pas aussi savoureux. "

Zuko ouvrit les yeux. Un Médicament.

Il tourna la tête en arrière pour accepter et entrouvrit ses lèvres sèches.

Il était amer mais supportable. Il fit une grimace, tout en se forçant à l'avaler il se demanda comment son oncle ou le guérisseur avait réussit à le lui faire prendre avant cela. Ce n'avait pas du être facile.

Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il toussa, avec l'impression que sa gorge était légèrement empâtée.

Son oncle lui présenta rapidement une autre coupe qu'il avait remplit, la portant à sa bouche et lui expliquant que c'était de l'eau.

Le liquide apaisa sa gorge, et Zuko était désireux de l'accepter.

" Lentement maintenant ", Le réprimanda son oncle d'une voix douce. " Sinon tu vas te rendre encore plus malade. "

Un fois vide, Iroh l'allongea à nouveau sur son lit doucement et tira la couverture sur sa poitrine nue. Puis avec soin, il pressa sa main sur le front de Zuko, puis sa joue, testant sa chaleur.

Zuko le regardait avec des yeux mi-clos, trop fatigué et vidé pour se sentir gêné par les gestes de son oncle. Il se demanda si c'était le médicament qui le rendait somnolant, et il lui était troublant de savoir qu'il allait s'endormir sans pouvoir se réveiller de son propre chef. Plus encore, c'était la pensée de se réveiller seul et désorienté à nouveau qui était perturbante.

" Vous devez être fatigué. " Il entendit son oncle lui dire en lui caressant le bras. " Reste là pour l'instant, nous allons arriver à bon port demain matin. "

Iroh a commencé à quitter sa place au bord du lit. Zuko ressenti une panique soudaine et une bouffée de peur qui emplissait sa poitrine, comme un coup de froid sur le coeur.

" Mon … mon oncle ? " Appela t-il d'une voix étrangement douce et suppliante.

L'attention de Iroh se porta immédiatement sur lui, bien plus alerte que si Zuko lui avait crié un ordre.

" Oui prince Zuko ? " Demandant le vieil homme qui se tenait alors tout près de lui.

Zuko hésita, et conscient que la situation était embarrassante. Il songea qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'afficher sa faiblesse en prétextant que poison et son esprit fiévreux fiévreux en était responsable, voir nier cet appel. En vérité, il n'était même pas sur de se souvenir de cela et malgré son orgueil, Zuko ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de la peur persistant dans son esprit.

" Etes vous mal à l'aise ? Avez vous besoin d'autre chose à boire ? " Proposa doucement son oncle. " Ou peut-être une couverture ? "

Zuko ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en réponse aux questions successives de son oncle. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression de flotter maintenant et il redoutait le sommeil au quel il allait bientôt céder, comme lorsqu'il avait vu sa mère pour la dernière fois.

" Mon oncle, " Sa voix était si faible et douloureuse, et Iroh était abasourdit en réalisant à quel point elle sonnait enfantine … et frêle.

Iroh attendit avec attention, en se demandant un instant si Zuko ne s'était pas à nouveau laissé porté par le sommeil, ce qui était probable compte tenu des effets des médicaments, mais finalement les yeux de son neveux s'ouvrirent lentement encore une fois. Il est évident que Zuko avait prit sur lui même pour rester éveillé, mais ce qui le prit pas surprise fut l'aspect totalement incontrôlé de l'expression de son neveu. Cela faisait de nombreuse année il lui semblait, bien avant son exil, qu'il ne l'avait plus regardé comme ça.

" T'en vas pas. "

Iroh sentit son coeur souffrir au plaidoyer de son neveu, et un regard mêlé de pitié et d'une tendresse préoccupée surmonta ses traits. Il était certain que si Zuko avait été dans son état normal, il aurait détourné les yeux face à un tel spectacle ou l'aurait foudroyé du regard. Pourtant il continuait à le regarder d'un air suppliant, et ne protesta pas lorsque Iroh posa sa main sur son bras une fois encore dans un geste presque paternel.

" Ne t'inquiète pas mon neveu." Répondit-il avec calme et sincérité. " Je te le promets, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser. "

Et Zuko ne peut nier le réconfort que ces mots lui apportent, parce qu'il n'a jamais vu son oncle rompre une promesse, et ainsi, il hocha vaguement la tête pour montrer à son oncle qu'il l'avait entendu et se laissa finalement plonger dans le sommeil, en sachant qu'à présent il était plus seul.

* * *

**Eh bien là vous l'avez.**

**S'il vous plaît commentez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez **

**Aussi, si quelqu'un pense à un meilleur titre, faites le moi savoir. Je suis terrible pour ce genre de chose et j'attend toujours la dernière minute.**

**

* * *

**

notre de la traductrice : En fait je pensais faire quelque chose de facile en traduisant cette histoire, eh bien je me suis bien trompée XD J'ai terriblement honte de moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal traduit. Heureusement qu'elle me plaisait et qu'elle n'était pas trop longue sans quoi j'aurais fini par décrocher. Il y a beaucoup de tournures de phrases qui sont difficiles à retranscrire en français si bien que j'ai du m'éloigner un peu du texte initial dans certains passage, mais je suis resté aussi fidèle que possible. ( si je continue comme ça adieu le bac :p ) Si l'auteur sait lire le français ou qu'elle utilise google linguistique je pense qu'elle verra la différence entre mon texte et son texte initial. J'espère qu'il lui plairait tout de même. En tout cas si vous avez des conseils ou des remarques par rapport au texte initial n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.


End file.
